


Healing Takes Time

by MysteriousWriter03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aldebaran Rum, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is a sad puppy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter03/pseuds/MysteriousWriter03
Summary: You're either apart of the family or you're not. The seed of doubt has already been planted in Kara's mind and it's slowly growing. After a mission gone wrong, Kara gets kidnapped by Cadmus for a whole year.  Winn has given up hope. Alex will stop at nothing to find her sister. And Lena... Lena just wants her girlfriend back."Kara... it's me... it's Lena... your girlfriend"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is a completely new story. Thank you xxkoekimonster for inspiring me to right this. Hope you enjoy the story!

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

_“You are either a part of this family, or you're not"_

That sentence was still reverberating through the air. Alex knew the second that those words left her mouth, her relationship with Kara was going to change.

She shouldn't have said that to her sister... But she did.

"Alex?" Maggie's soothing and soft voice, broke Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex's eyes suddenly snapped back into reality, "Hmmmm?" She hummed softly.

"You're not watching the movie" Maggie replied with nothing but concern. She was worried about her girlfriend’s behaviours. The first thing Alex did when she got home, was pour herself a drink, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Alex bit her lip, contemplating whether it was a good idea or not to tell her girlfriend that she got into a fight with her little sister...

Was it even a fight?

It wasn't like Kara retaliated back, she simply took the heat. Kara shrugged it off, saying that Alex didn't mean it.

But of course, Alex just had to snap at her sister. She should've agreed with Kara, she should've said, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.

But instead she snapped...

"I...I said something stupid" Alex muttered guilty. She picked up her glass cup that contained whiskey in it and took a sip of it, wishing that the whiskey would make all of her problems go away.

Maggie didn't think that there was anything in this world that could separate the Danvers Sisters. Especially not a petty argument.

"Babe, I doubt Kara will stay mad at you for saying something stupid" Maggie tried to reassure her, but I wasn't working. Alex already knew the truth.

"No Maggie... I...I said something that really, hurt her feelings" Alex closed her eyes and wished that she could take it back, "I..I practically told her that she wasn't part of the family"

Maggie, was in all honesty, surprised to hear that. She knew Alex, and she knew that her girlfriend would never say those words unless she was possessed by a white Martian.

"Why?" Maggie simply asked

Alex scoffed at her owns reasons for snapping at Kara, "She and Mon-El went behind my back and... I guess they investigated Jeremiah, accusing my father of being a spy"

Maggie already knew where there was going, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. Urging Alex to continue.

"I was so...mad at Kara. She chose to suspect Jeremiah over trusting him and that just...made me so mad. So, I snapped. I told her that she's either a part of the family...or she's not"

Recalling the words, the argument that Alex had with her sister... Made her feel more guilt than ever. For some reason, it felt worse than killing Astra.

It was different, her killing of Astra, wasn't with the intent of hurting Kara. She only wanted to protect the people that she loved.

But saying whose words, out loud, in anger...with the intent of hurting her sister... God, she was a monster.

"And you know what?" Alex rhetorically asked her girlfriend who was rubbing her back in small, soothing circles, "She was right. Jeremiah did betray me...betrayed us"

Maggie hated seeing Alex like this, broken, hurt, guilty...

"Where's Kara now?" Maggie asked

Great, now Alex felt even worse. She didn't know where her sister was or who she was with. God, she hoped that Kara was with someone right now. She prayed that Kara wasn’t alone.

"Nope, you are not doing that" Maggie suddenly said firmly.

"Doing what?" Alex looked at her girlfriend who was giving her a stern look. Like a mother knowing that her child is about to do something wrong.    


"Doing this. Lying down on a couch with me, and allowing yourself to wallow in self-pity" Maggie shot back

"I am not wallowing" Alex replied sheepishly...even thought that was exactly what she was doing.

Maggie stared at her with an unamused state, causing her to relent just a bit.

"Kara... She doesn't want to see me" Alex was afraid that Kara would resent her.

"Jesus Alex" Maggie almost shouted, "I've known your sister for less than 3 months, and I know that your sister is probably at home right now, thinking that this is her fault"

"What?" Alex didn't know why she sounded so surprised, it was such a Kara thing to do. Taking responsibility for things that were way out of her own control.

"You know your sister better than anyone else" Maggie replied with a sense of calmness, "What do you think she’s thinking?”

Alex let out a groan of frustration as she realised what Maggie was saying, “She’s probably thinking that this is all her fault” she hated how selfless Kara was sometimes.

She wished that Kara would just get angry at her and scream at her, but instead she knew that her sister would think that this was somehow her fault.

“Exactly, you guys need to talk” Maggie stated as a fact and Alex was in no position to argue.

Alex groaned and stood up to talk to Kara, but Maggie grabbed her forearm, “Not now. Wait till your sober”

“I don’t think I want to have the conversation when I’m sober” Alex muttered back, but Maggie just rolled her eyes and pulled her back down onto the couch.

“Tomorrow, you will go to Kara’s apartment and talk to her” Maggie said

“Yes mum” Alex replied sarcastically with a small smile.

Alex was lucky to have someone by her side. Someone who she could talk to.

\--00—

Kara walked up the stairs that were leading her to her apartment. She didn’t realise how tiring walking up a flight of stairs was after carrying the weight of a train on her back.

She took out her keys and opened her door. She didn’t realise that there was someone else in her apartment.

She mindlessly went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Kara?”

“Rao’s light” Kara jumped at the sudden voice. She dropped her water and slammed her fridge close. She turned around at an impossible speed to see Lena scratching her eyes and sitting up from her couch, “Lena?”

Lena stood up from the couch with her arms crossed. Kara bent down to grab the bottle that she had just dropped, when she stood back up, she saw Lena with her arms crossed over her chest with a stern look on her face, that suggested that she did something wrong.

“Why am I in trouble?” Kara quickly asked, she wasn’t sure if she should approach Lena, or keep a distance.

Lena started walking towards Kara, her arms still crossed, and her face still poised, “I have been calling you for the past 6 hours” she said in calm and steady voice.

Kara could face hellgrammites, parasites and the worst criminals that fort rozz has to offer. But facing an angry Lena was not on her to-do list.

She thought about super speeding her way out of this situation to avoid getting lectured, but she felt like Lena would easily catch her.

“I… I was busy” Kara lied terribly

“Yeah?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her, “Because the last time I checked, you saved the train 6 hours ago. And I called Winn to make sure you were okay, but instead he tells me that you already left”

Kara felt like a child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar…which had happened… multiple times.

“Right” Kara muttered, she placed her bottle onto the counter and fiddled with her glasses nervously. Lena took a few steps closer to Kara, the only barrier between them was the counter, “I just… I just needed to think about something”

Lena's facial expression softened as she watched Kara’s face contort into a form of sadness and guilt. She reached over the counter to grab Kara’s hand, “Talk to me”

Kara had a habit of shutting people out when she was trying to figure out how she was feeling about a specific situation. This wasn’t the first time Kara did this.

Kara bit her lip, she didn’t want to burden Lena with her problems, but she also knew that Lena hated it when she shut her out. She knew it wasn’t fair to Lena.

“I…I did something stupid” She muttered softly, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying, “And now… Alex is mad at me”

Lena didn’t say it out loud, but Kara did a lot of stupid things without thinking. Okay, maybe not ‘stupid’ things, but she did reckless things without thinking.

Usually Alex got mad at Kara for doing something reckless that endangered her life. It was the protective instinct that mad Alex mad.

“Babe, whatever it is, I’m sure that Alex is going to forgive you for whatever thing you did” Lena reassured, she has witnessed the Danvers Relationship first hand, and she knew nothing in this world could tear them apart.

Kara shook her head, “No” she said firmly, Lena started to panic when she saw the distant look in Kara’s eyes. When Kara got like this, it always scared her.

Kara happily carried her heart on her sleeve. Too see her shut her emotions away into a chest that nobody could reach, made Lena's heart clench.

“Kara” Lena whispered, but before she could comfort her girlfriend, someone started knocking on the door. She seriously hated the interruptions.

She watched as her girlfriend lowered her glasses to see through the door, Kara didn’t recognise the blonde women who was standing in a tight black coat.

Kara didn’t know who the woman was, but she got a bad feeling from this and she wasn’t going to take any risks with Lena being in the same room.

“Lena, go to the bedroom” She didn’t want Lena to get caught in the cross fire if this woman was an enemy.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena hated that Kara did this to her, she hated how she always needed to be protected.

“Please Lena, just got to the bedroom” Kara pleaded, she gave Lena a pleading look, which finally worked. Lena walked into the bedroom, safe from the women outside.

She reached out to open the door to see the blonde women looking at her with a smile plastered on her face. it was weird smile, one that said she knew Kara, but Kara didn’t know her.

“Kara Danvers, I assume” the blonde women spoke.

“Yes, and you are?” Kara asked as politely as she could. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

“Gayle Marsh. Or PSI, which ever you prefer” Psi replied with her arms still behind her back.

“Right….” Kara muttered, “Is there something that I can help you with?”, she could feel her heart pumping out of her chest, something was off about this woman, if this girl was trouble, then Lena could be in danger.

PSI shook her head, “No, not exactly. You know, you really shouldn’t open your doors to strangers” her smile suddenly shifted into something mischievous, “But who knows, maybe they didn’t have doors on krypton”

Kara’s eyes widen at the mention of her home planet, “Who the hell are you?” she growled

“Poor little Kryptonian. Watching children burn in the flames of Rao. Crying and Screaming for someone to save her dead planet but… it’s too late.  It’s all gone, just like that” PSI clicked her fingers, to the human eye, nothing happened.

But something shifted in Kara, suddenly her hands were trembling with fear.

“How does it feel? Being all alone?” PSI asked

Kara grabbed her chest as she started to have difficulty breathing, “I... I’m not alone” she gritted through her teeth, she tried to take a step forward but the whole room felt like it was spinning.

PSI let out a scoff, “Really? Do you really think that your little pet Luthor will stay with a disgraceful alien like yourself? I mean, come on! You survived while everyone else died. You’re a coward, you climbed into that pod and you left”

Kara suddenly collapsed onto her knees, trying to control her breathing, “I..I didn’t have a choice” she cried, tears were starting to pour down her pale face.

PSI crouched down so she was looking at the shaking Kryptonian, “Oh little Kryptonian, but you see, the thing is, you did have a choice. You could’ve easily climbed out of that pod and stay with your family, it’s not like Superman needed you”

Kara saw flashes of her home planet, she tried to shake those images out of her head, but it was becoming increasingly hard, it was almost like she was back there, on krypton.

“Shut up!” Kara cried out as she tried to cover her ears to stop the sound of children crying out for their mothers and fathers.

“Let’s not forget about your sister, I mean, she hates you” PSI laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Your sister is brave and loyal… she will never betray her family but you… you are something else”

Kara eyes snapped open when she heard PSI say that, Alex’s voice telling her that she was practically a traitor to the family.

“Can you hear it?” PSI asked, she watched as Kara tried to get away from her, her body shaking from fear, “The people who you left behind? How could you do that to them? How could you let them all die?”

“You’re not worthy of living. You shouldn’t have survived. You should have died, died like the rest of them. You should have perished in the flames of Rao. You should just kill yours—” Before PSI could finished her rant, 3 bullets rung out.

“Get the fuck away from my girlfriend”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was not expecting the response that this story got. Just... whoa. Thank you for feeding my ego through your comments. I really do appreciate it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to take to finish up...

** Chapter 2  **

3 bullets rung out in the air. 2 bullets missed, but one hits PSI in the shoulder.

PSI stumbled away from Kara, she gripped her shoulder in pain. She looks up at the Luthor and shot her a satisfied smile, "Are all Luthor's bitches? I was given specific orders not to harm you, you got lucky"

"The next one will go through your fucking brain" Lena threatened, she internally felt herself grin when she watched this blonde bitch, flinch under her intense glare.

PSI knew that the Luthor's were heartless, and as much as she wanted to snap the Luthor’s neck, she was given strict orders not to harm the daughter. So, she left the situation alone and ran away with her hand gripping her shoulder.

The second that PSI ran away, Lena dropped the gun that was shaking in her hands and rushed to her girlfriend’s side. She dropped down to the ground to calm Kara down.

Kara was shaking.

It was like she was having a nightmare, but she was awake.

"Kara, it's okay now, she's gone" Lena has seen Kara face terrifying aliens before, and none of them made her shake out of fear. Not like this.

"I c-can’t" Kara cried out, she started pounding her own chest, hoping that oxygen would somehow enter her lungs. She shut her eyes and tried to control her breathing, but everything was hurting. She tried to stand up, but the room felt like it was spinning.

Her ears were pounding from the sounds of the earth. She could hear cars honking their horns, babies crying in the distance, people slurring angry words at one another.

But the worst sound that she could hear, was inside of her head.

People… her people to be precise, were screaming in pain and agony.

She could hear them all, begging someone to make the pain stop, begging someone to save their children. Pleading for Rao to spare their lives.

Lena could hear Kara’s heavy breathing, it suddenly clicked in her head that Kara was having a panic attack.

“Kara, listen to my voice” Lena tried to speak over Kara’s heavy breathing. Her girlfriend was literally shaking her arms, she was lucky that Kara wasn’t thrashing around right now, or else she would have multiple broken bones.

“Lena” Kara cried out as she buried her head into Lena's shirt in an attempt to block out the sounds that were bombarding her ears.

 Lena's heart broke when she heard Kara’s voice crack under all the pain and sadness that she was feeling.

“Okay Babe” Lena needed to get her emotions under control, she couldn’t afford to breakdown. She was a Luthor god damnit. She was practically trained to stay calm under any situation yet… seeing Kara is such distress, made her feel anxious inside.

Lena felt Kara’s hand ball her shirt, she could feel the hot wet tears that were streaming down Kara’s face, and she could also hear the uneven breaths that were escaping Kara’s mouth.

“I… I can’t breathe” Kara wheezed out, her vision was starting to blur. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the tears or not.

“Kara, I know it difficult babe, but I need you to focus on my voice. Listen to me, listen to my heart beat” she reached down to grab Kara’s shaking hands that were gripping her shirt.

She placed Kara’s hand over her chest, “Do you feel that? It’s my heart pumping blood throughout my body. Can you feel it? Focus on it babe, focus on the sound of my heart beat, nothing else”

Lena wanted to do nothing more than take away Kara’s pain, but it was an impossible task. The only way that she could help her, is by being here for her.

She felt Kara’s breathing starting to slow down, which was a good sign.

Kara, after a few minutes of concentrating on Lena's heartbeat, lifted her head up to look at her girlfriend in the eye, “Your heart is beating like crazy” she mumbled softly. Her throat and eyes were sore from crying.

Lena let out a soft chuckle, “Of course it is” how could her heart not be racing after Kara’s panic attack.

Lena saw the tiredness in Kara’s eyes, “Come on, let’s get you to bed okay?” this wasn’t the time to interrogate Kara on what triggered a panic attack.

She will ask Kara what happened tomorrow.

Lena helped Kara stand up on her own 2 feet and guided her to the bedroom. She gently tucked Kara into the bed and helped Kara get comfortable.

She knew that Kara’s throat would feel sore after wheezing for air for the past 5 minutes. She started to walk out of the room to grab a bottle of water, but suddenly Kara’s hand shot out to grab Lena's wrist.

She whirled around to see Kara’s pale face, glistening with fear, “Hey” she spoke gently and softly, “What’s wrong babe?” the real question is, what wasn’t wrong, but now wasn’t the time to be sarcastic.

Kara bit her lip nervously, she hated how petty she was going to sound, “Please… Please don’t leave me” she mumbled softly.

“You really think that I’m going to leave after everything that just happened?” Lena asked with a soft smile, she wasn’t living with Kara so she understood why Kara was afraid that she would leave, “I’m not leaving you Kara, I’m going to grab you a bottle of water and I will be right back”

“Promise?”

Lena wandered if the blonde bitch, who Lena was planning on murdering for hurting her girlfriend, said something to Kara that made her doubt her love for Kara.

“Always. I’m never going to leave you” She reassured. Kara nodded her head and let Lena go to grab a bottle of water.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of her situation.

She had never been in a serious relationship before.

The main reason being that she had way too much baggage for anyone to handle.

But then she met Kara.

The sun who literally lit up her world.

When she first met Kara, she thought there was no way that smiling Kara could ever handle her emotional baggage. There was no way that Kara could understand the pain that she went through… but that wasn’t true at all.

Yes. Lena had demons. But Kara had more demons tucked away in a small chest that remained hidden in the depths of her heart.

She walked back into the bedroom to see Kara still awake, she assumed that Kara was waiting for her to come back.

She placed the bottle of water on the drawer next to Kara’s lead glasses.

She climbed into bed and instantly wrapped her arm around Kara’s warm body. She felt Kara snuggled into her chest, she waited a few minutes to make sure Kara was actually asleep before allowing the darkness to succumb her.

\--00—

Lena woke up feeling cold. She was used to this feeling. There weren’t many times that she could say that she woke up with a body next to her.

But for the first time in a while, she yearned for the warmth of someone’s body. No, not somebody…Kara’s body.

She opened her eyes to find Kara’s side of the bed empty, her mind instantly went to the worst place possible. Kara could have been kidnapped in the middle of the night, but how could she sleep through that. She was pretty sure that she would wake up if someone was kidnapping her alien girlfriend.

Suddenly, a wave of smell hit her nose… was that bacon?

Lena swung her legs over the bed. Her feet made contact with the cold tiles and she wrapped her arms over her chest as she felt cold.

Kara’s apartment was always cold. Kara had the tendency to leave the windows open, she assumed it was because Kara always needed a window open in case someone was in danger.

She walked out of the bedroom and was not prepared for what was waiting for her in the kitchen.

Flowers, pancakes, potstickers, bacon, orange juice, kale smoothie and even more flowers were overflowing the counter kitchen.

“K-Kara?” Lena watched as her girlfriend whipped around, wearing an apron that had puppies all over It and holding a spatula in one hand.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed happily, she placed the spatula down into the sink and took off her apron.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, she walked towards the counter and took a seat, “What is all off this?” she asked as Kara made her way over to her.

“I… I wanted to apologise for last night” Kara muttered softly, Lena was confused. What did Kara have to apologise for?

Oh hell no, Kara was not going to apologise for having a panic attack… right?

“Apologise? For what?” Lena didn’t think that Kara did anything wrong last night.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “For…everything that happened last night”

Lena couldn’t believe that Kara was apologising for having a panic attack, a part of her wanted to scream at Kara telling her that there is nothing to apologise for.

She decided that screaming wasn’t the best route to take right now, “For the panic attack?” she questioned, she watched Kara’s body tense at the word, but she nodded her after a few seconds.

“Yeah. That” Kara mumbled, if she was being honest, she felt a little embarrassed that Lena witnessed her panic attack.

Lena didn’t want Kara to feel ashamed for having a panic attack, there was nothing wrong with it, “There’s nothing wrong with what happened. You can talk to me”

Lena was hoping that Kara would take the bait and tell her what was on her mind, but instead Kara nodded her head and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Lena wasn’t going to complain about the kiss, instead she stood up from the chair and immersed herself into the kiss until Kara suddenly pulled away, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you smell that?” Kara asked looking around the room, suddenly the burning smell hit Lena's nostrils.

Lena suddenly pulled away from Kara and ran to the stove where Kara’s cooking bacon was on fire, “Kara!” she screamed at her girlfriend with annoyance.

Kara superspeed to the kitchen counter and quickly blew out the power with her breath, “My bacon” Kara pouted tearfully as she picked up her completely blackened and burnt bacon.

Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Kara, what have I told you about leaving the stove on”

“I didn’t mean to, I just forgot” Kara replied as she tasted the burnt bacon to see if it was still edible, but it definitely was not.

“You did not just try eating the burnt bacon” Lena said with disgust, she snatched the burnt bacon out of Kara’s hand and took the frying pan with her to the bin.

“I didn’t want to waste food” Kara replied as she grabbed her orange juice to wash away the burnt taste in her mouth.

“Well who’s fault is it that the bacon is burnt?” Lena retorted as she chucked away the bacon and put the frying pan back into the sink.

Kara passed Lena her kale juice, “Yours” Kara replied as she gulped down her drink.

“Mine!? How the hell is this my fault?” Lena shouted

“You distracted me. You can’t expect me to pay attention to the bacon when you walk in with those… beautiful green eyes of yours” Kara argued back, earning Lena to smirk at Kara’s compliment.

“You think I have beautiful green eyes?” Lena teased, she placed her kale juice onto the table.

Kara gave her a confident smile, “Well… yeah” she muttered as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again. But before they could go any further, there was knocking at the door.

Lena let out a groan of frustration again, why the hell did people like interrupting her?

She looked around the room, looking for the gun that she dropped the other night, “Where’s my gun?”

Kara lowered her glasses to see her sister and Maggie on the other side of the door.

“It’s just my sister and Maggie. Plus, you know how I feel about guns in our apartment”

Lena froze at Kara’s words, she had just said ‘our’ apartment.

Kara didn’t seem to notice the effect of her words, she walked over to the door and greeted her sister and Maggie.

“Hey” She said enthusiastically, she didn’t forget about the argument that occurred the other night. But she simply didn’t want to bring it up, “Did you guys eat already?” she knew that she had to bombard her sister and her girlfriend with questions in order to avoid speaking about the conversation from last night.

“Nope” Maggie said as she entered Kara’s apartment, she looked at the stack of food on the table, “Damn, are you throwing a party or something?”

“Why does it smell like… burnt bacon?” Alex asked as she followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

Lena shot Kara a glare.

“Seriously Kara? That’s the 10th time this month” Alex said as she sat down on the counter that had flowers on it, she wandered why there were flowers overflowing on her counter, but she brushed it off because she knew that it was Lena's and Kara’s weird way of communicating.

“Just because you’re fireproof, it doesn’t mean we are” Maggie said as she grabbed the plate that Lena was handing to her.

“Exactly what I’ve been trying to tell her for the past few months” Lena muttered under her breath, “Not that I’m not happy to see you guys here, but why are you here so early in the morning?” she wanted to spend some time with Kara, just the 2 of them.

Alex bit her lip nervously, and Kara adverted eye contact with Alex as much as possible. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lena.

Lena looked at the 2 of them, and then back at Maggie who seemed to have better idea at what was going on. She watched Maggie roll her eyes in annoyance.

She felt like she was missing the bigger picture, but before anyone could speak up, Kara’s and Alex’s phone started to ring.

“Thank God” Lena heard Alex mutter under her breath

“Oh thank Rao” Kara mumbled as she superpsed to the bedroom to grab her phone and then came back, “There’s an emergency”

Kara disappeared and then reappeared back into her super suit, she walked over to Lena and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Be safe” Lena would never get used to this, the feeling of constant worry and concern.

“Always” Kara replied, she returned her attention back onto Alex, “Do you…Do you want me to fly you to the scene or…”

Lena didn’t understand why Kara was acting so hesitant around her sister.

“Ummmm… well I think it would be quicker if you flew me there… I mean if you don’t mind of course” Alex replied back nervously.

Lena caught Maggie rolling her eyes for the 5th time.

“Of course. Why would I mind? I don’t mind. I only mind if you mind but since you don’t mind I don’t mind” Kara rambled

“We should probably go” Alex kissed her girlfriend before following Kara to the window.

“God, those 2 are complete idiots” Maggie mumbled under her breath as she ate the piece of pancake, “But Damn, little Danvers can make a mean pancake”


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

“What the hell was that about?” Lena asked as she sat down next to Maggie and picked up a pancake that Kara cooked.

“Kara didn’t tell you?” Maggie asked with surprise. She thought that she and Alex had bad communicating skills, but it seemed like Kara and Lena had it worse.

“Nope” Lena shook her head, “She came home late last night and… some other stuff got in the way”

Maggie cocked an eyebrow at the Luthor, “Home? Since when did you start calling this place your home?” her voice wasn’t judgemental, it was just curious.

Lena chocked on her pancake, “I meant Kara’s home” she coughed, she grabbed her kale juice and started to drink it, “Did Kara get this from metropolis?” she remembered telling Kara that her favourite juice was Kale juice and they made the best one in Metropolis… she was surprised that Kara remembered.

“Look Luthor, you and Kara have been dating for 3 months now. It’s okay for you to start calling this place you home. I mean, in the 3rd month of dating Alex I was already living with her” Maggie reassured.

Lena took another bit of her pancake and took Maggie’s words into consideration, “She said ‘our apartment” she mumbled softly.

“Wow, who knew that the Luthor who claims to be heartless, had so many feelings” Maggie joked sarcastically.

“Shut up” Lena mumbled, “So, are you going to tell me what the fuck happened with Kara and Alex?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Where do I begin?” she muttered to herself, “I’m assuming that you know what happened with Jeremiah?”

Lena let out a soft sigh, no she didn’t know what happened with Jeremiah. Shit, she and Kara had terrible communication skills.

“Not really, the only thing that I got out of Kara last night, was that she did something to Alex hat made her mad at her?”

Maggie was exactly right, Kara did take the blame for what happened to Jeremiah.

“Well…” And then Maggie started to tell Lena about Jeremiah’s betrayal and about Kara and Alex’s right.

\--00—

Kara landed on the ground with Alex. She walked up to J’onn who was already on sight. The D.E.O were keeping the crowd away from the drain.

“And you’re telling me, that an alien escape through the sewage hole?” Kara crinkled her nose in disgust.

J'onn nodded his head, “Yep” he said trying to hide his disgust. Kara used her x-ray vision to look down the drain, but it was lined with lead.

“Are you kidding me? You lined the sewage with lead as well?” Kara shouted at J'onn who shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Alex and handed her a flashlight.

Alex was leading the team down the sewage, so she was the first to climb down the ladder that lead to the sewage. She wiped her hands on her pants, “God that’s disgusting” she muttered,

The 2 of them remained quiet.

A couple minutes passed, and Alex was getting tired of the silence.

“We need to talk” Alex said as quietly.

Kara was using her x-ray vision to see through the dark, scanning to make sure no creepy alien creatures popped out of nowhere.

“Now?” Kara asked, she was still on alert and she didn’t think right now would be a good idea to become emotionally unstable.

“I came over this morning to talk” Alex explained, “I need to apologise to you”

“Alex” Kara didn’t think that Alex had any reasons to apologise to her, Kara was the one who betrayed her, she was the one that went behind her back and investigated Jeremiah.

“No Kara…what I said… was unforgivable” Alex explained

“What you said was the truth” Kara justified Alex’s actions.

Alex shook her head aggressively, “No Kara, it wasn’t you I was mad. I was mad at my—”

Kara cut Alex off, “I went behind your back and betrayed you. You have every right to mad at me…I’m a traitor” she recalled the words that PSI had said to her. She was a traitor. She was a coward. She was nothing… she should become nothing.

She shook away the thoughts before it started to consume her. The problem with confronting her emotions, was that she didn’t know how to close the flood gates of emotion that were associated with her past.

“No, you’re not Kara” Alex suddenly stopped moving so she was now facing Kara and looking at her sister dead in the eye, “You’re my family. You’re my sister. And nothing is going to change that. Biological or not. What I said, was selfish of me. You were only trying to protect me”

“There are other ways that I could protect you, and investigating your father is not one of them” Kara mumbled as she looked around the sewage, trying to find the alien that escaped here. Plus she didn’t want to make eye contact with her sister.

“He’s your father too” Alex replied, “And I know that your heart was in the right place Kara. You did what you promised. You promised me that you would protect me no matter what, and that’s exactly what you did”

Kara clenched her jaw, she was going to say something, but she heard something in the distance, “Do you hear that?” Kara asked, she whipped her head around, searching for the source of sound.

Alex sighed, she really needed to talk with Kara about this, more in depths, but now obviously was the worst time to do this. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to focus back on her mission.

 

“Guys, there’s another heat signature coming from your left” Winn stated into the comms, “Wait… there’s also another heat signature coming from straight ahead and it's really hot” he said with confusion.

“What do you mean it’s really hot?” Kara asked

“I mean the creatures heat signature is abnormal. It must be another alien” Winn replied

“I thought you said there was only one alien that escaped” Alex shouted into her comms. If there was one thing that she hated more than a rogue alien, it was an anonymous rogue alien that they didn’t prepare for.

“There was” J’onn replied as he stared at the screen that indicated that there was someone else down there with them.

“What do we do?” One of the agents asked as he pointed his gun and flash light up.

Alex bit her lip, thinking about what the best option was for the team

“We could split up” another agent suggested.

Doesn’t she know that splitting up is worse than sticking together?

“No, that’s not an option” Alex instantly replied, splitting up was the worst idea.

“GUYS!” Winn screamed into the comms, “The alien is with you”

The second that Winn said that, a loud screeching noise came from above. Everyone pointed their gun at the creature that was crawling above them, and started spraying bullets at it.

Kara tried to focus on the alien, but something was wrong. The creature wrapped its tail around one of the agents and threw her into the water.

Kara couldn’t let the agent drown, so she instantly jumped into the water to save the agent that was drowning in the sewage water. She flew back up and gently placed the unconscious agent onto the concrete ground. She turned her attention back on the fight.

The alien used its tail to knock out the other agents, leaving Alex alone to shoot the alien. Alex was quick, she was able to dodge the alien’s attack.

But the bullets that she was using wasn’t piercing through the aliens skin.

“Fuck” Alex muttered, she chucked her empty gun to the side and then slid under the tail that was aiming to knock her into the wall.

As she was sliding, she grabbed the alien gun that she stole on slavers moon, and shot it at the alien.

Luckily for her, the alien seemed stunned by the gun.

This gave Alex enough time get on her knees and shoot the alien repeatedly. The alien let out a deafening screeching noise that caused Alex to flinch.

That flinch was enough time for the alien to compose itself.

The alien lifted its arms up and got ready to slash Alex’s head off, but Kara was faster.

She super sped right into the alien’s torso and slammed the alien into the wall, “Get away from my sister” she screamed.

She felt the alien kick her in the stomach, causing her to hit her back into the ceiling, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

She immediately launched herself back at the alien with her fist raised, nothing was going to stop her from protecting Alex.

She punched the alien in the face. The alien swung it’s claws at Kara who easily slipped the strike, she countered with a hook across the alien’s jaw, causing the alien to fly into the sewage water.

Kara’s first thought was too make sure her sister was okay, she turned her back to see Alex fighting someone, how did she not notice someone fighting her sister? The person who she was fighting seemed to be another alien… was that the scorcher?

The Inferian lady who had the ability to control fire? How the hell did she get out of prison?

Scorcher’s hands were on fire, if she gripped Alex’s arm, there was no doubt that it would leave a burn. Kara wasn’t going to take the chances of her sister getting hurt.

But it was already too late.

Scorcher gripped Alex’s forearm, burning through her clothes and onto her skin. Alex let out a painful scream as she felt her arm start to burn.

“Alex” She screamed out to her sister. Alex ignored the pain in her forearm and kicked Scorcher’s stomach, she turned around to see her sister’s eyes were blazing. She tumbled out of the way, so Kara could have a clean shot.

“Shit” Alex muttered, she had forgotten that Kara’s laser beams fuelled her attacks. She watched as Scorcher started to chuckle at the sudden burst of energy.

“Of course, you would come out to play” Scorcher muttered as she threw a fire ball in Kara’s direction, but Kara dodged it with ease.

Kara super sped towards Scorcher and tried to throw a cross to her face, but Scorcher parried her attack.

The 2 started to throw punches, but no-one was getting anywhere.

Kara was growing tired, and she didn’t know why.

She wasn’t sure if it was because of her fight with the previous alien that looked like a reptile, or if it was because of the nightmare that woke her up this morning.

She didn’t want Lena to worry about her, so she kept her nightmare hidden.

Alex aimed her gun at Scorcher, waiting for the right time to shoot her without hurting Kara. She flinched when she watched Scorcher punch Kara into the gut and then across the face.

Kara stumbled onto the ground, Scorcher was now towering over her.

Alex pressed the trigger… once and then twice… but nothing came out, “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me” she muttered as she looked at the useless alien gun. It was flashing red…. Did this thing run on battery?

Scorcher towered over Kara and lit her whole body on fire… something about seeing the fire flicker like that, make Kara crack.

Her whole body was suddenly shaking…. She was scared.

Alex saw it, the wave of fear that flickered across Kara’s face.

Kara wasn’t afraid of fire, if she was, Alex would know.

But it looked like something triggered Kara to have a panic attack right here and there…Why now?

Fuck!

“Kara” She screamed out to her sister. Without hesitation, Alex tackled Scorcher, despite the flames that lit the alien’s body up, into the sewage water.

Kara’s body was still shaking, in the moment, she saw her family, her friends and the children on krypton. She saw all of their faces when she looked into the blazing fire.

She snapped out of it when her sister suddenly tackled Scorcher’s body into the sewage water.

She suddenly scrambled to stand up, she looked into the sewage water with her x-ray vision, to see Alex in a chokehold by Scorcher.

Alex couldn’t breathe, she was trying to breathe but the only thing that enter her lungs was a gust of water.

“Alex” Kara screamed, she got ready to dive into the sewage water to save her sister, but before she could jump in, someone wrapped their arm around her neck from behind and buckled her knees, so she was now kneeling.

She was scrambling to get out of the choke hold by clawing the alien’s arms, but suddenly her strength left her when she felt something nauseating, being injected into her neck.

“Alex” Kara collapsed to her knees, trying to fight the nauseating feeling that was drawing out her strength.

She reached out one last time to grab her sister’s hand that was reaching out for her under the water, but the darkness finally won.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I apologise for the late posting because I'm current in Queensland for holidays.

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

_Alex was fighting against Scorcher. She had a deadly grip on her neck, she was lucky that the water contradicted Scorcher’s powers, or else she would be a goner._

_She had been trained in situations like these. Fighting in water was a lot harder than fighting on land, but Alex had the advantage here, even if Scorcher was holding her in a deadly chokehold._

_Alex used all her strength to elbow Scorcher in the stomach, multiple times. Scorcher grunted in pain, but she didn’t let go, and Alex didn’t have the air or the energy to fight her._

_But she knew… she knew that she just had to wait for Kara to get her, Kara would save her. She could tell._

_She looked up and saw Kara staring at her with fear in her eyes, and she knew that look._

_The look of contempt._

_She watched Kara start to lurch forward, ready to save her, but something was wrong, suddenly someone grabbed Kara’s neck._

_Forcing her sister’s knees to buckle._

_And just like that, a rush of adrenaline ran its course throughout Alex’s body. Someone had grabbed her sister’s neck and injected kryptonite into her neck._

_She tried to scream out Kara’s name, but it was futile._

_More water started to rush through her lungs before the darkness started to cloud her vision. She reached out one last time to grab her sister, but it was too late._

Alex jolted awake from consciousness, her heart was beating out of her chest, where was she? Where was her sister?

“Kara” She screamed, but her voice was hoarse, and her throat was sore. Her throat felt scratchy and it had a disgusting taste in it… probably from the sewage.

“Where the fuck is she?”

Alex heard someone scream from outside, she instantly recognised the small detective who barged her way through the D.E.O and into the medical room.

“Alex” Maggie cried out as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s body that was wrapped up in bandages. She had been with Lena when she got the call that Alex had been injured, she felt her heart drop when she got that call.

“Maggie? How long have I been out?” Alex frantically asked as she looked around the medical room, hoping to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her.  Alex winced in pain as her body suddenly flared up in pain, tears started to fall out of Alex’s eyes when she realised that Kara wasn’t here with them.

“6 hours” Maggie mumbled

“6 Hours?” Alex exclaimed, where the hell was her sister? She needed to see Kara, she needed to make sure that it was just a dream.

Lena too, barged her way through the D.E.O, “Where the fuck is she?” she shouted at the agents standing outside of Alex’s room.

The agents, who were trained to withstand numerous forms of torture, flinched under Lena's intense glare.

“Miss Luthor” J'onn’s voice boomed throughout the D.E.O, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t scare half of my agents away”

“I would appreciate it if you told me where the fuck my girlfriend is” Lena shot back harshly.

Alex swung her legs over the bed, “Easy” Maggie muttered, she pushed her girlfriend back down onto the bed despite her protest.

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked with tears streaming down her face, “Where is my sister?” she screamed at J'onn.

Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm, trying to calm her down.

J'onn shook his head with guilt, “We don’t know” he clenched his jaw in anger.

He barely made it in time to save Alex, he almost lost her. Why did he stay in the van? He was so afraid of exposing himself as the last green Martian, that he let his own surrogate daughters go.

Alex almost died and now Kara was missing, what type of man was he?

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know?” Alex screamed before Lena could.

“When we got there… Kara was gone… and you were barely breathing” He muttered, he placed his arm on his torso and let out a shaky breath, “We’re doing everything we can to find her”

“That isn’t good enough” Lena screamed at him

“I know” J'onn muttered weakly, he never let this side of him show. Only Kara and Alex have seen this side of him, “I’m sorry” he muttered.

Lena shook her head, she was not going to cry, she was not going to appear weak in front of these people.

No-one here gave a damn about her.

Only Kara ever cared about her.

And now she was missing.

Maggie saw Lena spiralling out of control, and so was Alex. She needed to keep everyone calm and under control.

Yes, she was worried about Kara.

But right now, everyone in this room was high on emotions.

J’onn was fuelled with guilt of a father.

Lena was going through a hurricane of emotions. It wasn’t hard to read Lena's expression no matter how cold she tried to appear. Lena feels completely and utterly alone.

Maggie knew that Lena is thinking that Kara is the only person who cared about her, but that’s not true.

Maggie, Alex and even Winn cares about Lena.

Yes, it was because of Kara that Lena earned their love, but just because Kara wasn’t here, it didn’t mean that love suddenly disappeared.

“Lena” Maggie’s voice softened, she saw Lena bit her lip in attempt to stop herself from crying.

J’onn picked up on it and cleared his throat, “Miss Luthor, I would like to request your help in the investigation”

Everyone looked surprised by J’onn request, especially Lena, “You’re going to trust a Luthor?” Lena scoffed, not believing it for one second.

“No” J'onn said firmly, he stared at Lena dead in the eyes, “I’m choosing to trust you, as Lena”

Lena was taken back by this, it seems that not everyone despised her.

“Plus, Kara made me promise that if anything ever happened to her, then I would take care of you” J’onn said, he recalled the conversation that he had with Kara after she announced that she was dating Lena.

_“Kara, are you sure about this?” J'onn asked with concern_

_“Sure, about what?” Kara asked, she placed her hand on her hips and gave him a challenging look._

_J'onn knew this was going to lead into an argument, but he couldn’t help but be concerned, “Are you sure about dating a Luthor?”_

_Kara scoffed, “I’ve never been so sure about something in my life” she replied firmly._

_“I trust you. And your judgement. All I want is for you to be happy” J'onn said with uncertainty_

_“Lena makes me happy” Kara replied honestly, “She makes me feel… so many things that I cannot describe. Every time that I see her, I get this feeling in my chest, in the pits of my stomach… it’s like how Winn described it to be. Wam Pow!” she said with a small smile_

_J'onn noticed, how something as simple as mentioning Lena's name, sparked something in Kara’s eyes._

_“Okay” J'onn nodded his head, “If you’re happy, then I’m happy”_

_Kara started beaming, “Thank you” she flew into J’onn’s arm and gave him a hug. J'onn was thrown off by the hug but he kept his stance and hugged her back._

_After a few seconds, he started to notice that some of the agents started to stare at them funny. He quickly cleared his throat and pulled away from the hug._

_“J'onn?” Kara said before J'onn could leave._

_“What’s up Supergirl?” He tried to compose himself, trying to sound like the director of the D.E.O rather than a concerned father._

_“If anything happens to me… I need you take care of her” Kara mumbled softly._

_J'onn hated when Kara spoke like this, “Nothing is going to happen to you that will need me to take care of her”_

_“I know” Kara nodded her head, “But… please… promise me? I need to know that Lena has someone else looking out for her”, that’s all Kara ever wanted. She wanted to give Lena what she had.  She wanted to give Lena what she craved for._

_The love of a family._

“Kara really said that?” Lena mumbled softly, even when Kara wasn’t here, she was still looking out for her. God, she loved Kara so much.

J'onn nodded his head.

“You know what? Little Danvers said something like that to me… but it was more passive aggressive then that” Maggie told the group.

“Really?” Alex asked in surprise

“Yep, little Danvers gave me a little pep talk after you told her we were dating” Maggie replied

_Maggie was waiting at the bar. Kara had called her, asking her to meet up with her at the alien bar. She waited a couple minutes until she saw Kara running into the bar._

_“Sorry I’m late” Kara said as she slid into the booth, “There was this robbery with this guy… long story short, he’s in jail and now I’m late for our meeting”_

_“Meeting?” Maggie cocked an eyebrow at her, “Sounds to formal”_

_Kara shrugged her shoulders, “Well…it’s not supposed to be formal… I just wanted to talk”_

_“Eugh, well, shoot” Maggie replied, she was wandering why Kara wanted to talk one on one._

_“Your dating my sister” Kara stated firmly._

_Maggie nodded her head, she was starting to understand where this was going, “Yes I am” she replied as seriously as she could._

_She didn’t think that Kara had it in her to be scary enough to do a pep talk._

_“Why?” Kara questioned seriously, there was no sunny smile, no frown, no emotions. Just a simple question, but it threw Maggie off._

_“What?”_

_“Why are you dating my sister?” Kara repeated herself seriously._

_Maggie didn’t know what type of game Kara was playing, but she decided that if anyone should know why she’s dating Alex, it would be Kara._

_“Alex has this… insistent drive to protect the people that she loves. She tries to hide her big heart the badass D.E.O agent façade. At first, I thought that Alex was just another agent doing her job for the money”_

_“But then… I saw her with you. I saw Alex risk her life, not to protect herself, but to protect you and the citizens of national city. I’ve never seen someone so… beautiful and… selfless like her before”_

_“When I was kidnapped by Scorcher, I was so sure that no-one would come for me. No-one would care enough to notice that I was missing… but then your sister came… your sister was the face that I saw, when I lost all hope”_

_“So to answer your question, I love Alex because… she is so brave and beautiful, strong and selfless… she is just everything that I want in a girlfriend, but more” Maggie replied with so much love in her voice._

_She’s never spoke about someone like that before. Too be fair, she never felt this way towards someone before._

_After a few seconds of analysing Maggie, Kara smiled, “That didn’t answer my question” she said softly, but her eyes were beaming with happiness and love._

_“What?” Maggie asked with confusion, was that not a good enough answer for Kara?_

_“I asked, why are you dating my sister… not why do you love my sister” Kara explained._

_Maggie sat in the booth with a surprised look, she didn’t even realise that she said she loved Alex. God, she didn’t even say that to Alex yet._

_“I can tell that you love my sister. Can you promise me something?” Kara asked_

_“Anything” Maggie said without hesitation, she knew that Kara would never make her promise something that made her uncomfortable._

_“Alex has always taken care of me, she’s always been the best big sister… sometimes she forgets to take care of herself. She needs someone to take care of her, someone that she can lean on. So, promise me that you won’t leave her?”_

_“Promise me that you won’t hurt my sister. And no matter how hard things get, you won’t walk away, no matter how scared you get because I can assure you, Alex is 10x more scared about this relationship than anything in her life. She loves you so much that she is afraid of messing this up, so she will do anything to keep this relationship strong”_

_Holy shit, was it possible to be intimidated by Kara despite fact she was using the softest tone that no human is capable of using._

_“You don’t need to worry about it little Danvers. I promise” Maggie replied firmly. There was no hint of hesitation, and that was enough reason for Kara to be happy._

_“Good” Kara finally gave her a welcoming smile, “If you break your promise, I will throw you into the sun” Kara said way too enthusiastically before climbing out of the booth and walking away after hearing a siren go off in the distance._

“Oh my god” Alex mumbled with embarrassment, “I can’t believe that she said that”

Deep down, a part of her was happy that Kara said those things to Maggie. She was glad to know that her sister had her back, no matter what.  

“Little Danvers is tough, we will find her” Maggie reassured


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you Enjoy your holidays!

**_Chapter 5_ **

Kara woke up to a bucket of cold water being thrown in her face. Her body curled up in to a small ball as she let out a painful cough.

It felt like her heart was pumping fire throughout her blood stream. She opened her eyes only to see that she was locked in a room that had one door.

Kara let out a painful groan as she tried to sit up, but something was wrapped around her ankle which was burning her skin. She looked at the chain and tried to pull it off, but the second she touched it, it burned her hand.

The chains were made out of Kryptonite.

“Ahhhhhh” She hissed in pain, she looked down at her torso that had blood seeping out of her super suit? Wait, this wasn’t her super suit. Why was she wearing a singlet? Where was her super suit?

Kara almost jumped out of her skin at the scraping noise that the door made when it opened, she tried to stand but her body felt like heavy lead.

Fear hit her heart like a speeding bullet, and she felt this immediate urge to crawl into the corner, which she did. She pressed her back into the corner of the room and tried to use her laser beams to attack… but nothing was happening.

Her powers were gone, she assumed it was because she was in a room lined with kryptonite.

“Oh look, you’re awake” Kara immediately recognized the cold voice that was void of emotion.

“Lillian” Kara growled out

Lillian walked up to Kara with 2 guards standing behind her, she made she wasn’t within Kara’s reach, but close enough to show Kara that she was in power.

“Quit growling like a disgusting beast that you are” Lillian spat at Kara, “Didn’t you learn that it was rude to greet someone in such a way?”

Kara scoffed, “Yeah, like I’m going to take advice from a mother who has one kid locked up in a jail cell, and another one at home wondering why she was never good enough for you” she spat angrily.

She remembered the late night talks that Lena and Kara had when one of them was emotional. Lena told her one night how she never felt good enough for Lillian, no matter how hard she tried to be the ‘perfect daughter’, Lillian never seemed to care for her.

And that made Kara, so mad. How could someone treat their own daughter like that?

No.

How could someone treat Lena, who was undoubtedly one of the smartest and stunning humans she has ever met, like that?

Kara smiled when she watched Lillian flinch at the mention of her children, but she quickly composed herself.

“Well, I’m sure it’s hard to learn from a mother whose body has been consumed by the flames that engulfed her dead planet” Kara clenched her fist at Lillian’s words, how dare she bring up her mother? How dare she disrespect Krypton?

Kara could feel her nails piercing through the skin on her palms, she wasn’t going to let Lillian break her.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered how she got here, “Alex” she muttered out, Lillian already knew who Alex was to Kara, “Where is she?” Kara asked frantically.

For all she knows, Alex could be dead right now. Her body could be floating in the sewage right this very moment.

Kara didn’t know why that vivid image popped into her head, but whether she liked it or not, the image was there to stay.

“She’s fine. Your little Martian friend saved her in time” Lillian replied calmly, Kara didn’t trust Lillian, but she didn’t see why she had any reason to lie about her sister.

“Why would you tell me that?” Kara knew that Lillian was smart, everything she did, she did with reason. Lena had told her multiple time how Lillian made her moves as if she was playing chess. Every word, every movement and every breath, she took was calculated and motivated by reason.

“What? You don’t like that your sister is alive?” Lillian asked with a smug smile that made Kara want to punch her.

“You could have easily told me that my sister was dead, why didn’t you?” Kara asked. Lena warned her, she told her that her mother was emotionally manipulative. Which was a big problem for Kara considering how Kara was motivated by emotions.

“Hmmmmm, I can almost hear my daughters voice through yours” Lillian hummed in disgust, “It’s revolting. You corrupted her, your corrupted my daughter and ruined my son’s life”

“Look, I’m not really interested in hearing your whole… anti-alien speech. So, could you tell me why you haven’t killed me yet” Kara’s voice was tough, she surprised herself with how much disgust she was able to muster.

Lillian didn’t seem to react, but Kara betted that if she had her super hearing right now, she would be able to hear Lillian’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m not stupid. I’m not going to tell you what plans for you are. Only a fool would do that”

Kara smirked at this, “Well I guess your son is a fool. I mean he revealed his plans to Superman himself”

 Lillian already knew that Clark and Superman were one in the same, “That vile alien betrayed my son’s trust and then turned his back on him”

“Funny, you didn’t deny that your son wasn’t a fool for revealing his plans” Kara muttered, “And if I recall correctly… didn’t you do the exact same thing to your own daughter with the Medusa virus?”

Lillian’s glinted with hatred. In all honesty, Kara was surprised that Lillian didn’t back hand her yet.

Kara didn’t know why she was taunting Lillian, maybe Lena was rubbing off on her. Lena always found some way to taunt her enemies.

When Kara asked Lena why she did that, she said because it makes the enemy lose control of the situation.

The perpetrator always assumes that they are in control and that the victim is scared. They think that they are in power because they have the advantage of fear.

But what happens when they lose the fear factor? What advantage did they have?

 _‘You can’t control something that isn’t afraid of you’_ Lena told her

The last time Kara was taken by CADMUS, she was terrified, and she wasn’t afraid to show it. She didn’t care if Lillian knew that she was afraid.

But this time it was different, yes, she was absolutely petrified, but now she wasn’t going to give Lillian the advantage, she wasn’t going to let herself break so easily.

She silently thanked Lena for that little tip and made a mental note to tell Lena that she does listen to her life lessons.

“Trust me, I won’t be making the same mistakes again” Lillian said calmly.

Kara pressed her back against the wall when she watched Lillian motion the 2 men to take a couple of steps forward.

She ignored the pain around her ankle and suddenly stood up, ready to fight.

She may not have her powers, but she was still trained in the martial arts.

The 2 men shared a look before an evil grin broke out on their face. They reached to take out the baton that were hanging on the side of their waist.

“I’m curious to see how strong you are without your powers” Lillian said

The first man who had a scar across his left eye, immediately went on the offence. He started to swing his baton around, trying to hit Kara across the head, but Kara was quick, even without her powers.

She dodged his attacks but silently cursed the chain wrapped around her ankle that restricted her movement. 

She kept dodging until she saw an opening.

The scar-man, as Kara likes to call him, lifted his left hand in a swinging motion. Kara, purely out of instinct, grabbed his left wrist and twisted his wrist until she heard a painful  _crack._

She flinched when she heard the man screaming in pain, she honestly didn’t want to hurt him, but he had attacked her, and it was purely out of self-defence.  She quickly took advantage of his pain to punch him across the face.

“You would’ve made such as good D.E.O agent if you weren’t... a monster” Lillian commented as she watched Kara fight the other man who had a tattoo on his neck.

Kara kept dodging his attack, but the second that she moved back, she felt the shackles around her ankle pull her forward which made her stumble.

The tattoo man took the opportunity to swing the baton across Kara’s face. Kara let out a gruntful scream as she felt her face getting bashed with a baton.

She felt it cut her cheeks, but she ignored it and immediately recomposed herself. She couldn’t keep defending when her moves were restricted.

So. she went on the offence, the tattoo man made the same mistake that the other guy did, he left his head wide open.

Kara gave him a solid right hook across the jaw, causing the man to collapse to the ground. Kara felt her wrist and knuckles start to throb, and her head was starting to pound painfully against her skull.

Her chest was rising and falling, sweat was running down her face which was mixed with her blood. She’s never felt more… human before.

Lillian smirked at Kara who was standing tall, her blonde hair, that was now dirty with blood and mud, covered half of her face. The singlet that Kara wore showed off Kara’s biceps. Kara’s eyes were practically blazing with fire.

Lillian stared with absolute fascination, “You truly are a monster” she said, she gestured for the other guards to come in and to drag the 2 men who were lying unconscious on the ground.

Kara suddenly snapped out of her instinctive phase that allowed her to do this...

“Your instinct is to survive, no matter what” Lillian commented as if she was observing a creature, “I mean… look at you, you are covered in dirt and blood…”

Kara’s hands were now shaking as she stared at the blood on her hands, she felt her body collapse into the corner of the room.

Was this her blood, or the men who she had just beaten up?

Were they alive? Oh rao, please let them be alive.

2 new guards entered Kara’s 4 walled cell that was still lined with kryptonite.

“Now I know natural instinct” Lillian said, “Let’s see how high your pain tolerance is”, she nodded for the guards to do their thing before leaving the cell.

Kara snapped out of her obsession with the blood on her hands and looked up at the 2 men who were staring at her as if she was a prey and they were a predator.

The 2 men pressed a button on their baton that made it glow green… kryptonite.

“Oh Rao” Kara muttered knowing exactly what was to come.

Seconds turned into Minutes.

Minutes turned into Hours.

And Hours turned into Days.

For the next 2 weeks, Kara was forced to fight different men who bore different weapons while she had to use her bare fist.

By the 4th day, she was already growing tired of fighting, she wanted nothing more than to give up…. But she could hear her voice… their voice.

She could hear Alex’s voice telling her to never give up.

She could hear Lena's voice to keep on fighting.

Kara remembered her promises, she remembers promising them that she will never give up and she will never stop fighting, no matter how hard things got. 

But she was starting to think that promises weren’t a good enough to keep on fighting.

After the fighting, came the torture. Different men who wanted to release their frustrations, came inside of her cell and beat the shit out of her with their kryptonite batons for what seemed like an eternity but was really only for a few hours.

After that, they would let her heal by turning the amount of kryptonite down, only by a bit.

Kara wasn’t constantly covered in blood, they occasionally hosed her down… with a high-pressure hose that bruised her skin upon contact.

2 weeks have passed… and she was starting to lose hope.

 


End file.
